


Scott Summers vs The World

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bubblegum, Deadpool's Sidekick Scott Summers, Hearing Voices, Lollipops, Multi, Powerless Scott, Rating May Change, Roommates, Scott does too, Scott-Centric, Temporary Amnesia, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in Downtown New York after what he suspects was a killer bender,Scott Summers stumbles home.Only to find out he has no home.To add to that he has no job,no apparent family and a group of psychos following him.His luck seems to turn around when he meets Deadpool,a wise-cracking,fourth wall breaking maniac who lets Scott crash at his place until he finds out what happened,all this is going on while aliens attack New York and a mysterious mercenary known as Taskmaster has his eyes on Scott...but why? There's only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Summers vs The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be pretty quick,but I hope it clears up some confusion.
> 
> -Scott died after Last Stand.But since Days of Future past negate the movie he just somehow didn't come back with Jean.(This will be a plotpoint later)
> 
> -He has amnesia and not his powers,because Deus ex Machina.
> 
> (Oh,and feel free to imagine Scott as Chris Pine,I know I will)

Scott's only thought after waking up was as follows;

_dear_   _god_ , _i think_   _something_ _died_ _in my_ _mouth_

He felt sick,like he had eaten some bad Egg Salad,and his head was pounding harder than Ron Jeremy in his prime.Not to mention he was  _naked._ Naked in an alley in downtown New York,dear god had he been assaulted? _  
_

Giving himself a quick once over everything looked alright,he wasn't cut open,so it didn't seem like any internal organs had been taken.Arms and Legs and all that were still firmly attached to his body so that was a plus.The only thing left to do was find some clothes,go home,eat,and crash into bed.Hopefully with another warm body to accompany him.

[[Really? You just woke up as naked as the day you were born in an alley and the first thing you do is think about sex?]]

Well then,he certainly hadn't realized that he'd said that aloud.He sat up,prepared to give whomever had interrupted him a perfectly good excuse because he was "man with a health libido,thank you very much." Looking around,he quickly discovered that he was alone.So either the mysterious interrupting asshole had bailed before Scott could give them what for or-

[[You're insane and are hearing voices?]] _  
_

Oh.Oh Shit,not only was he naked in an alley,he was crazy as well.

[[Excellent observation, genius]]

And to make things worse his inner voice was a sarcastic douche.

"Fuck!"


End file.
